Sometime Around Midnight!
by VampGrl1234
Summary: Song fic. 2 endings. Rated for lyrics, and alcholah use. thats it. could be T but playing safe.
1. Chapter 1

**An: Hi The all knowing Hyper showed me this song and I thought it would be a cool song fic. It has 2 endings so please enjoy. **

**The Airborne Toxic Event - Sometime Around Midnight **

It's been 3 years since TDA is over and my life is getting worst by the day. I miss Gwen but I haven't seen her, and I don't have her number. So here I am at a bar drowning my pain.

**And it starts, sometime around midnight.  
Or at least that's when you lose yourself  
for a minute or two.  
As you stand, under the bar lights.  
And the band plays some song  
about forgetting yourself for a while**.

I look over and I see the said angel smiling and laughing with people. She's wearing a beautiful white dress and looks like she's having fun.

**And the piano's this melancholy soundtrack to her smile.**  
**And that white dress she's wearing  
you haven't seen her for a while.**

She looks at me. She knows I am here. She smiles and starts to walk to me.

**But you know, that she's watching.  
She's laughing, she's turning.  
She's holding her tonic like a cross****.****  
The room's suddenly spinning.  
She walks up and asks how you are.**

She looks at me and smiles. "Hi Trent. It's been a while." She looked absolutely amazing. Better than I remembered.

**So you can smell her perfume.  
You can see her lying naked in your arms.**

After TDA I didn't want to get back together. But now…

**And so there's a change, in your emotions.  
And all these memories come rushing  
like feral waves to your mind**.

"Oh I love this song. Dance with me?" she says pulling my arm to the dance floor where we begin to dance. We where entangled in the new song playing, so close, I wanted to be this close to her forever.

**Of the curl of your bodies,  
like two perfect circles entwined**.

But I sadly know this dance is all we'll ever share together. It crushes me inside.

**And you feel hopeless and homeless  
and lost in the haze of the wine.**

"Gwen we got to go." Says some guy behind her.

**Then she leaves, with someone you don't know.  
But she makes sure you saw her.  
She looks right at you and bolts.  
As she walks out the door,  
**

I wanted to punch him out. I wanted to carry Gwen away from him and keep her to myself. But she left with a simple "Bye Trent. I hope I see you again soon."

**your blood boiling  
your stomach in ropes.  
**

Something in the way she said that made me feel hopeful and terrified.

**Oh and when your friends say,  
"What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost."**

After a few more drinks I rack up the courage to go find her

**Then you walk, under the streetlights.  
And you're too drunk to notice,  
that everyone is staring at you.  
You just don't care what you look like,  
the world is falling around you.**

"Sir you know you are intoxicated. You're going to the hospital." Two cops say. I fight against them. I NEED to see her again.

**You just have to see her.  
You just have to see her.  
You just have to see her.  
You just have to see her.  
You just have to see her.  
**

"Nurse take care of this." A doctor said. My vision was blurred. But I spoke to the nurse. "I need to tell Gwen I love her." I sleered.

"What if she doesn't love you back?" a different nurse asked coldly.

**You know that she'll break you in two.**

"Then I need to tell that lucky Son of a bitch who gets her that if he mistreats her, he's dead." I said before being knocked out.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I woke up in a hospital room. I looked around and a nurse walked in. she was tall skinny and had long brunet hair. "Quite today? You had a lot to say last night." She said leaving me food.

I grumbled. "She's gone, and I'll never tell her I love her."

"Why didn't you tell her when you had the chance?" another voice said. There stood another nurse, white dress and white shoes. But it was Gwen. "I waited all night for you to tell me something that showed you still cared and you chose to get drunk then try to tell me?" she quested coming closer. She was crying a little as she sat by my side. "Men are so clueless." She laughed.

"You're a nurse?" I asked sitting up. She kissed me gently on my lips.

"I still love you too. But next time don't try and kill your self to let me know." She said punching me slightly. "Oh and who's the lucky SOB?" she asked.

"That guy you walked out with." I said threw the pain in my head.

"You mean my brother Tom? You must have really been drunk to not notice." She laughed.

I grabbed her hands in mine. "So will you take me back?' I asked.

"I wanted you to say that ever since I was voted off. What took so dam long?" she said before I kissed her again.

**AN: Ok I hope u liked it. Ch 2 is an alternate ending coming soon. **


	2. Alternet Ending

**An: Hi The all knowing Hyper showed me this song and I thought it would be a cool song fic. It has 2 endings so please enjoy. **

**The Airborne Toxic Event - Sometime Around Midnight **

**Alternet Ending**

**Same up to here.**

**Then she leaves, with someone you don't know.  
But she makes sure you saw her.  
She looks right at you and bolts.  
As she walks out the door,**

I wanted to punch him out. I wanted to carry Gwen away from him and keep her to myself. But she left with a simple "Bye Trent. I hope I see you again soon."

**your blood boiling  
your stomach in ropes.**

Something in the way she said that made me feel hopeful and terrified.

**Oh and when your friends say,  
"What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost."**

After a few more drinks I rack up the courage to go find her

**Then you walk, under the streetlights.  
And you're too drunk to notice,  
that everyone is staring at you.  
You just don't care what you look like,  
the world is falling around you.**

I began running down the streets yelling her name. "Gwen, Gwen, Gwen." I crossed the street trying to find her.

**You just have to see her.  
You just have to see her.  
You just have to see her.  
You just have to see her.  
You just have to see her.**

"I need to tell her I love her." I yelled to the heavens. Then I heard a honk and saw a car coming toward me. "GWEN!!!"

**You know that she'll break you in two.**

Was the last thing I yelled.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At the funeral Gwen walked up to the open casket with her older brother Tom. "So this is the guy from the bar?" he asked her, but she ignored him. She turned to a friend of Trent's who was glaring at her.

"He was drunk and was running down the street." She cried.

"He was looking for you." He said coldly. Gwen looked up at him. "He left saying he had to find you. He ran down the streets yelling your name. And before he got hit he said he had to tell you he still loved you." He said trying to hold back his anger.

Gwen was in shock. It's her fault he's dead. She cried and said, "I do still love him. Why didn't he say anything at the bar? Why did I leave? Why?" she cried. Then she grabbed her chest. She felt a pain in her heart. "I want to be with him." She whispered before she fell to the floor.

Gwen died of a heart attack, Trent by a car. The two unknown lovers now together in death.

An: that's ending 2. which is best?


End file.
